Given' To Fly
by Little Rini
Summary: PG13 just in case, this is the sequel to Black! ^_^ I did it really quick hu? Well, enjoy oh and R


Ok this is the Sequel to 'Black.' Once again this is Pearl Jam and I don't own the song nor do I own Gundam Wing. Clear? good 

Now, sometimes pearl jam's songs aren't about hers which this one I wish it was, so can we all pretend it says her, hers or she when it says he, him or his. Ok, good. Now this song is about Angels, right, I know what your thinkin' 'Relena' now that we see it my way, enjoy it.   


Once Relena heard the news of Heero killing himself she was grief stricken, infact, she ran out of the room. Relena continued to run and run and she stopped at a cliff. She looked down to see the ocean and leaned against the tree. She walked to the cliff and jumped. 

He could've tuned in, tuned in   
But he tuned out   
A bad time, nothing could save him   
Alone in a corridor, waiting, locked out   
He got up outta there, ran for hundreds of miles   
He made it to the ocean, had a smoke in a tree   
The wind rose up, set him down on his knee 

As Relena's skin his the water it felt like a thousand kneels at once. She wanted to scream out in pain but found she couldn't scream. She closed her eyes as she left her body. She walked to the ocean shore in her transparent form to see her body laying on the ground. She looked down at her body as the wind began to pick up. She felt so weak that she fell to her knees from it. 

A wave came crashing like a fist to the jaw 

A huge wave came to her and she could feel the water punch at her body. When the tied left her body still laid their and her transparent self had wings. 

Delivered him wings, "Hey, look at me now"   
Arms wide open with the sea as his floor   
Oh, power, oh 

She smiled, she could go to Heero. She stood up and looked around. So many sad things around her. She saw a light up from the sky that glowed so bright. She looked down to see a small boy looking like Heero standing in a corner. She looked at him with concern and the light faded away. She walked to the boy and kneeled down. "Are, are you my angel?" the little boy asked. She looked at him and smiled. 

He's.. flying   
Whole…   
High.. wide, oh 

He floated back down 'cause he wanted to share   
His key to the locks on the chains he saw everywhere   
But first he was stripped and then he was stabbed   
By faceless men, well, fuckers   
He still stands 

She knew what she had to do. She held the boy and he began to grow to a younger man and she looked at him and smiled. "Can I help you?" the young man looking like Heero said. She looked at him and saw that he wa the Perfect Soldier. She backed away and a sharp pain came in her side she looked to see a dagger in it from a OZ soldier. 

And he still gives his love, he just gives it away   
The love he receives is the love that is saved   
And sometimes is seen a strange spot in the sky   
A human being that was given to fly 

Relena turns back to Heero and he is as the age he was the last time she saw him in life. She walked to him and he began to scream out her name in pain. Their surroundings became black and the back ground a huge newspaper showed of the death of Relena Peacecraft and the article of her death. She had a horror stricken look. She ran to Heero and held him in her arms and wrapped her wings around him. She cooed soothing words to him as he curled up into a ball in the corner. She stayed with him and held him their for what seemed like years. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were blood shot and that his hand was touching her cheek. "Oh Heero." she said as the tears began to run down her face. He used his thumb and wiped it away. "Relena, you, you came for me?" he said in disbelief. "When I heard that you where dead, I couldn't live, I had to find you. I have to be a star in your sky." she said and held him tight. Heero wrapped his arms around her and held her in a protective hug. 

High.. flying   
Oh, oh   
High.. flying   
Oh, oh   
He's…flying   
Oh, oh 

Relena flapped her wings and held Heero still. She flew up to the light that opened again. He held her tighter and she did to. "It's Heaven, we can be together and happy there." she said to Heero and he just kissed her lips as they sat on on of the clouds. 

Red curtains cover the seen with little baby fairies pulling the curtains. 

THE END!

Well, I think that's one of the best I have done! ^_^ Well R&R telling me what you think.   



End file.
